


the surprise

by projectcyborg



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, Remixed, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for rillathegrape in hp_valentine. remixed by tinheart in <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/14847.html">remixthedrabble</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the surprise

**Author's Note:**

> words: 100+100

The flowers were riotously organic, bursting from between the volumes in a tumble of pink.

I attempted to parse the incongruity. (Carrel #11: Granger. Romantic holiday. No known admirers.)

Behind me, a startling thud. I turned to see my own face peering around the stacks.

(Another Hermione? Time turner... Very expressly forbidden!)

"Look, I know it's against the rules" (almost-my voice). I resisted backing up as she approached. "But I know what you really want for Valentine's Day."

One breath feathered against my lips, and then I was being kissed. Tasting the shimmer of time (forever turning me into her).

| I didn't conceive of wanting myself until I watched her find the bouquet. With memory as my Rosetta stone, I could translate every thought written across her forehead, cheekbones, jawline, spine.

(My consternation is beautiful.)

I had toppled the book by accident before I recalled the noise.

(My eyes wide and riveted: I know exactly how you feel.)

I did it because I had already done it. Because it's not a day to be alone. But as I took a step toward her desire bloomed under my sternum, hungry to read my experience on the surface (from the outside in).  
  
  
---|---


End file.
